Caught in the Middle
by SosoAndGlaceon21
Summary: Soso goes on a Pokémon journey in Unova, trying to overcome her past and her fears while making many more friends! Revised, real one from SosoAndGlaceon account :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Uh, so... my 'real' account is SosoAndGlaceon, something happened, I can't log in, so I'm going to restart my stories! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Soso, where do you think Bianca is?" asks a raven-haired boy wearing a blue sweater and black trousers.

"Hmm?" I reply absentmindedly.

As you can probably tell, I am Soso. Being thirteen years old, and only slightly younger than my friends Cheren and Bianca, our mentor Professor Juniper has decided to give us a Pokémon. I was zoning out of Cheren's tirade of anger against Bianca's tardiness. Bianca, who was late, again for something important, would probably receive a long lecture about this later.

I eye the festive, wrapped box for my friends and I on my desk, wondering whether to open it even though Bianca isn't here yet. But then, Cheren, being a CHEREN, would probably stop me. On the other hand, I could make a run for it, being faster than him. Hmmmm…

"WHEW! Sorry I'm late!" Blond Bianca, wearing her typical green skirt and white blouse, runs into my room.

"Bianca, I've known you for ten years. I know you're always late, but why today?" Cheren sighs.

"Well, I'm here now. Where are the little cuties?"

"On Soso's desk."

"Then she should open it," Bianca says firmly.

"Obviously."

"What do you mean?!"

"That she should open it…"

"No! Then why'd you say it so meanly?"

"What?!"

"You're so mean!"

"Soso?" Cheren appeals to me. I sigh. I'm ALWAYS the person to resolve my friends' endless fights, always the person caught in the middle.

"Bianca, lay off. Cheren didn't do anything. But seriously, Cheren, try to use a kinder voice at times- it's like you have an eternal 'cynical vpice'. Now, if ya don't mind, I'm going to open the box." I say.

"Yes! Unleash the cuties!" Bianca squeals.

And slowly, carefully, I do just that.

"Te!"

"Sni!"

"Oshawott!"

"OHMYGOD WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE HOW ARE THEY SO CUTE GIMMEEEEEEEE!" Bianca screams.

"Geesh, Bianca, just can't live without breaking my eardrums, can you?" Cheren asks dryly.  
>I ignore them both, looking at the Pokémon. They might pretend it's no big deal to get one, but for me especially, it is. We would have left on our journey three years back if that didn't happen. I shake my head, trying not to think about that. I look at the Pokémon. Snivy, a small green snake-like creature looks arrogant, staring at everything over the tip of its nose. I immediately dislike it. I never have liked anything like that, arrogant and mean.<p>

Tepig, the jumpy orange pig-like Pokémon looks too... un-serious. Not that either.

I look at the remaining Pokémon, Oshawott. It is a small blue otter, with a shell attached to its belly. It looks unsure of itself, new to the world.

"I pick Oshawott!" I cry, picking up my unsure Oshawott and hugging it.

"What?" Cheren looks up from where Bianca and he were fighting.

"Oh! I want Tepig!" Bianca says.

"Why do you guys get to pick first? Whatever, I always wanted Snivy," Cheren says.

"It suits you…" I mutter.

"Soso, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Bianca cries abruptly.

"What? Oshawott, you up to it?" I ask

"Osha…" Still unsure.

"Sorry, can't back out! Go, Tepig!" Bianca cries. Ooookay, first Pokémon battle, coming up!

* * *

><p><strong>Soso vs. Bianca!<strong>  
>"Go, Oshawott!" I cry.<br>"Osha…"  
>"Use Tackle!" I cry.<br>"Growl?" Bianca says.  
>The Tackle hits right on. The Tepig falls backwards, growling.<br>"Osha?" Oshawott looks back at me, confusion in its gaze.  
>"Go, on!" I encourage it.<br>"Osha!" It leaps back, Tackling the Tepig into fainting.  
>"Yes! Oshawot, you won!" I yell exultantly.<br>"Osha? Osha!" "Well, I must say your Oshawott did well. Here, I'll heal it for you," Cheren offers.

* * *

><p>"Sure. Oshawott, you were amazing!" I say. Oshawott definitely looks more confident, and happy too.<p>

"Soso, I challenge you as well!" Cheren says about as abruptly as Bianca.

"What? Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Soso vs. Cheren!<strong>  
>"Go! Snivy!"<br>"Oshawott!"  
>"You know, Snivy has the advantage," Cheren informs me.<br>"So? Not right now, when our Pokémon doesn't have many good moves! Tackle, Oshawott!" With the element of surprise, Oshawott knocks over the Snivy and finishes it off quickly. It uses a Tail Whip, and then a series of Tackles without my orders.  
>"Sniiiiiiiii…" Somehow, the Snivy has not fainted yet.<br>"Time for payback! Scratch!"  
>"Tackle!"<br>Green clashes with blue and white. Oshawott receives a strong Scratch, but the Tackle sends the Snivy into la-la-land of fainting.  
>"Oshawott! You won again!" I say. "I'm proud of you!"<br>"OshaWOTT!"  
>"Uh-oh, look at the mess!" Bianca says nervously, chewing on her nails.<p>

* * *

><p>I look around. Sure enough, there is a huge mess in place of my once-neat room. I pick up Oshawott, who cuddles into my chest.<p>

"Noooooo!" comes an unearthly cry from Cheren. Bianca and I whip our heads around to stare at him.

"NOOOO! I'm going to be in trouble! I'm gonna die! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!" Cheren falls to the ground in an mess.

"Really? You're crying cause you made a mess? 'Cause you might get into 'trouble'?" Bianca scoffs.

"I have NEVER been in trouble? What's it like? Where's the jail? Wait, will I go to jail?!"

"I vote for ditching him here right now," Bianca volunteers.

"For once, I may agree with you. Let's go downstairs and APOLOGIZE," I say. Bianca and I walk out of the room, Cheren scuttling out behinds us.

— x-| —

"Ummm… Ms. Mom, we're sorry for making Soso's room a mess…" Bianca says nervously again.

"Oh, its fine! I could hear the whole commotion! Pokémon, so small and cute, but so capable of damage…" my mother muses.

"Great! Come on, Soso, and Cheren if he can be a MAN, let's go to Professor Junipers' to thank her!" And with that, Bianca leaves.

"Of course I'm going! I was just… acting…silly..." Cheren leaves too. I roll my eyes. Cheren, acting silly? Suuuuuuure.

"Mom? Are you sure you don't need help?" I inquire.

"'Course not. By the way, I packed a bag for your journey. And honey…"

"Yes?" I ask, knowing and dreading what comes next.

"Please be safe. You know the last time I left you alone what happened. Please, please be safe."

"Of course, Mom. I'm older. I'll call you everyday, if it helps. I love you! Bye!" I say. Don't cry, don't cry… I chant in my mind, willing myself and my mom.

"That would be great. Bye! Love you too!" my mom says tearfully as I walk out of the house and out on my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiii peeeeeoooooopppppllllllleeeeee! IIIIIIII liiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee ttttttyyyyyyppppppiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg liiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeee thhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss1!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, kiddos! As you know, I am-" Professor Juniper begins.<p>

"Professor Juniper, blah, blah, can we just get the Pokédex and go?" Cheren asks impatiently.

"Now, now Cheren, this is a huge day. I am Professor Juniper, and I invite you all onto this Pokémon journey! Hmm… you three seem to have bonded to your chosen Pokémon. I assume you battled. Here is the Pokédex, which I would like you all to complete. Battle trainers and Gym leaders to reach the Elite 4 and the Champion! Have fun!" And with that, we are kicked out.

"Well, so much for formalities. My head is spinning," Bianca complains.

"I'm leaving. Let's go!" I urge my friends. We run, laughing and carefree to the upper right side of town, scaring a flock of Pidoves. Our neighbors stare at us, and a few call out, "Good luck!" The only three kids of the town leaving on Pokémon journeys is big news, and the whole town knows all about it. Finally, we reach pretty, but short, Route 1.

"Guys! Let's take our first step onto Route 1 together!" Bianca suggests.

"Fine…" Cheren mutters. I agree as well.

"Great! One, two, three!" The three of us step lightly out onto Route 1.

"Ah, Cheren, Soso, Bianca, there you are! I'm going to show you all how to catch a Pokémon! Just watch!" Prof. Juniper pops out of no where, chattering excitedly. She sends out a Minccino, which I scan using my Pokédex. It is immediately attacked by a Patrat, also scanned by me. For some reason, my eyes start watering and I cough, but the professor catches the Patrat and it goes away.

"Good job!" cheers Bianca.

"Thank you. Here, have these Pokéballs," she offers us five Pokéballs each.

"Thanks!" we chorus.

"Anyways, good luck! I'll call you guys regularly. Buh-bye!" and she disappears.

"Hey! I have another idea!" Bianca says. "Let's have a catching contest! Whoever catches the most Pokémon wins!"

"Sure!" I say, smiling.

"Well, it would fill up Pokédex pages," Cheren agrees.

"Great!" Bianca and Cheren troop off, leaving me behind.

"Heyyy Oshawott. I haven't had a chance to talk to you," I coo. "I'm Soso, and I want to become an AMAZING Pokémon trainer! Will you help me?" I ask.

"Osha! Oshawott!"

"Great! Now for a nickname for you… I don't know… I can only think of "Einstein" for some reason, but—"

"Osha! Osha! OSHA!"

"What? Ah, you like the name. Well then, you're Einstein! Ein for short!" I say, clapping my hands. The nickname may seem strange, but it fits somehow.

"Oshawott!" Einstein squeals, pointing behind me. I turn, ready for the worst… a Lillipup.

"Pup?"

"Hmm… Well, go, Einstein!" I cry. I will catch this one.

* * *

><p>A Wild Lillipup Appears!<br>"Einstein, Tail Wag, then Tackle!"  
>"Lilli? Lillipup!"<br>"Another Tackle!"  
>"Oshawott!" The Lillipup falls over, panting and weakened. I know it's time…<br>"Go! Pokéball!" I cry. Oh, god, please…I think, Let me catch this one… One shake… Two… Three….YES! I caught my first Pokémon!  
>"Einstein! Amazing!" I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness. "This one's Puppy for sure! Come on out, Puppy!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Pup?"<p>

"Hi, there. I'm Soso. Nice to meet you!" I crouch down in front of the adorable ball of fur.

"Lilli!" Puppy suddenly barks at something behind me, like how Einstein did.

And all hell goes loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How'd you like it? PLEASE review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sneezing, coughing, spluttering, crying, eyes watering, swelling, you name it. I go through all of it at once. And all because of one little-

"Pat! Rat!"

I pitch forward, covering my face with my jacket. I trip over a rock and fall down, the meager contests of my back strewing across the ground. Pokéballs, Potions, and my Pokédex all scatter around the area, and I close my eyes, trying to gain control over my body again. And I do. The Patrat, somehow, disappears. But where it was is a Pokéball.

Oh god. Did I catch a Patrat?

I pick up the Pokéball, and press the button on the front.

The process repeats, until I finally recall the thing. Well, it's a pretty harsh word for a Patrat, but REALLY? I catch a Patrat… only to figure out I'm ALLERGIC to it. The gods above are probably laughing at me right now. Hard.

For the rest of the day, I train Einstein and Puppy a lot. Finally, at sunset, I walk towards the next town, Accumula, holding Puppy and Einstein standing on my head.

"There you are!" I see Professor Juniper.

"Ugh, Porfessor, I hope I'm not being rude but I'm tired…"

"I'm leaving soon, but that's the Pokémon Center. Thought I should let you know. Bye! Have fun!" and she disappears.

"Well then…" I say.

"There you are!" Not again…

"How many Pokémon did you catch?" Cheren asks.

"One… no, two, excluding our starters," I say, thinking about my Patrat.

"Oh… then you won…" Bianca says.

"Well, technically one. The other was an accident." And I proceed to narrate my sorrowful plight.

"Oh dear." From Bianca.

"I agree." Cheren deadpans.

"Since I didn't catch any Pokémon, can I have it?" Bianca asks hopefully.

"Bianca!" Cheren reprimands her.

"Actually, sure!" I say. I don't want anything bad to happen to the Patrat, and if it's with Bianca, I might see it again.

"Wow, really? Thanks!" the blond accepts it's Pokéball.

"Please take care of it!" I beg.

"Of course! Not let's find a room in the Center so I can see your cuties!"

"I'm going to just stay here in the park for now." Cheren says. "I want some peace."

"Um, Bianca? I'll meet you later." I say. I want to stay outside too.

"Fine… I'll get the room."

"Thanks! I'll be up soon!"

Bianca walks off, just as I see a crowd forming. Hmph. A speech. Figures I want to have some quiet and now some wierdo clad in Medieval clothing is going to give a speech.

—:)—

Five minutes later, I stand there feeling stunned.

The 'wierdo' was talking about Pokémon Liberation. And people were actually getting convinced to release their Pokémon.

"Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…" a random voice says behind me.

"WHAT?" I shriek and fall backwards onto Cheren, who steadies me. I turn to see a random guy standing way too close with… green… hair standing behind me, staring at my Pokémon.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either… How sad. My name is N." he says.

"Uh, no, I can't 'hear' them. Anyways, I'm Cheren and this is Soso. We've just started out Pokémon journeys."

"The Pokédex, eh? So… You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help but wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"Why don't you ask them? If my Pokémon don't want to be with me, I wouldn't stop them from leaving," I reason.

"Hmm… Well, Soso, is it? Let's hear your Pokémon speak!"

* * *

><p>"A battle? Really? Fine."<br>Soso vs. N  
>"Go, Purloin!" I scan it, then decide to send out Puppy.<br>"Puppy! Go!"  
>"Growl!"<br>"Use Tackle!"  
>Puppy collides with the Purrloin, knocking them both on to the ground, Puppy on top of the cat-like Pokémon.<br>"Keep Tackling it! Or jump on it, just be gentle."

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, the Purrloin is returned.<br>"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" N muses.

"…Is that good or bad?" I ask. The guy ignores me.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."

"Oooookay, then. It's late, I got to go and meet my friend. Bye!" I say quickly and run off towards the Center, pulling Cheren with me by the sleeve. That N is starting to freak me out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Awwww! Thanks for the Patrat!" Bianca squeals, petting her Patrat.

"A-choo! I'm glad you- *cough* - like it. But- a-choo!- be aware I'm ALLERGIC!" I yelp through coughs and sneezes.

"Oh, right, sorry," Bianca returns the Patrat, nicknamed Chip, and lies down on her bed. "Can I close the light?"

"Sure…" I reply, going through the day's events in my head. "Hey, do you know who Team Plasma is? They gave this, like, whole long and stupid speech after you left to get a room, and this wierdo with green hair walked up WAYYY too close and I fell, but I didn't, 'cause Cheren was there, and yeah…." I slur.

"Mhm… G'night."

"Sleep tight."

Fire roars up around me, swirling, dangerous and mesmerizingly beautiful at the same time. It licks at my feet, smoke chocking me.  
>"Soso!" a voice calls.<br>"I'm here!"  
>"Help! It-It hurts! The fire! I hate fire! Help!"<br>"I'm trying! Hang on!"  
>"No! I can't! I'm dying!"<br>"No you're not! Please wait, I'm coming!"  
>I run towards the person's voice, stumbling. The fire tries to stop me, but I cannot be deterred. Finally I reach a clearing, where a charred body lays.<br>"You came…" it says.  
>"Of course I did. Now, let's get away," I say fiercely, holding the blackened body.<br>"Too late!" the body cackled and the ash trickles away. I am not holding… _anything_. It's all… gone. Dead.  
>The fire continues to engulf me, choke me, kill me…<p>

I wake up, damp but shivering and unable to breathe. I used to wake up screaming, but that has gone away. This nightmare is not new to me, and I have been having it since six years back.

"Osha?" Einstein looks up at me, frowning.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," I say. Thankfully, Puppy is still asleep. Einstein, however, jumps up and out of bed. I notice it's morning and get out of bed likewise. "Oh, you must be an early riser."

"Pu… Lill… Lillipup!" Puppy wakes up too and runs around the room, promptly waking up Bianca and her Pokémon (minus Chip, of course).

"G'morning," I say, sitting up.

"Heyyy. I'm hungry," she replies.

"As always," I deadpan.

"Mhm. Get ready, let's find someplace to eat."

"What were you saying about some team last night? I was too tired to hear you," Bianca says through a mouthful of waffles.

"Oh, after you left, this weird group clad in medieval clothing came up and gave a speech on Pokémon liberation." I outline.

"Do you support them?"

"… I don't know much about them yet."

"Ah. Anyways, I'm leaving for Route 2. See ya!" And just like that, Bianca stands up and skips away, flighty as always.

"Come on out, Einstein and Puppy!" I cry.

"Lillipup!"

"Osha?"

"Next route time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i liek beign radonm ):) UNIBROW DUDE**

* * *

><p>"Pi! Pidove!" another Pidove falls. We have been training for a few hours, battling a flock of Pidove. I look up to see the sun already low over the horizon. The sunset is beautiful today, coloring the sky red, pink, and orange.<p>

"Well guys, let's call it a wrap!" I call to my Pokémon, who are drooping with exhaustion.

"Lilli…"

" 'Shawott"

We find a nice clearing to set up camp. After setting up a fire and feeding my Pokémon, I roll out my sleeping bag and crawl inside, nice and warm. Puppy and Einstein wriggle inside as well, settling on top of my legs. Finally, I extinguish the fire.

I lie on my back, not wanting to sleep for fear of having my nightmare once more. Suddenly, I feel like I am being watched by someone or something. Twisting my head around so not to disturb my Pokémon, I looked into the bushes behind us. Something then proceeded to jump out at me.

"Pidove?"

I screamed, not caring if my Pokémon were disturbed. I jumped out of the sleeping bag and started to run away. Then I realized… was that a Pidove?

"Dove! Pidove!"

"… I feel stupid…"

"Oshaaaaaa!" Oshawott laughs at me.

"Dooovvvveeee…" The Pidove looks rather scared. I walk over to it and pick it up.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You just startled me. What are you doing here?" The Pidove shrugs… or seems to… "Do you want to stay with us?" I ask.

"Pi! Dove!" it jumps up and down, excited. And then it flies over to my bag and rolls out a Pokéball. And presses the button, effectively capturing itself.

"Uh… I… got… a Pidove?" I say. The Pidove somehow then releases itself. "Cool, you can do that?"

"Pi! Pi!"

"Oookay? Let's go back to sleep."

We settle back into the same position as before, with my Pidove, now nicknamed Dovy, nestled into the crook of my neck. However, I cannot shake off the scary feeling that I was being watched. I fell into an uneasy sleep, peppered with my nightmares.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the forest to play!" a little blond boy shouts to me.<br>"Can I go, Mommy?" I ask.  
>"You can go after you finish Pokémon homework, alright?" my mother says gently.<br>"Okay! See you, Sammy!" I call to the boy and run back to my house.

* * *

><p>I wake up, gasping for breath and not letting myself think about my dream. That was where it all began… I shake my head and fall back asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>A black box is being lowered into the ground. I walk up to it and trace the designs on the side…<br>I force myself to wake up. Finally, it's morning. My Pidove jumps up as Puppy and Einstein crawl out of my sleeping bag. I roll it up and decide to get moving.

"So, Dovy. How's it going?"

"Dove! Pidove!"

"Good…Let's go on to Striaton, then!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Striaton's soooo pretty!" I cry, looking around the quaint town. There is a Pokémon lab, Trainer's School, and a Gym! I explore the town with Einstein, Dovy, and Puppy. Finally, after seeing all the sights, I sit down on a bench.<p>

"Osha!" Oshawott calls from my shoulder and jumps off.

"Einstein? Where are you going?" I ask, running after him. Dovy, unhelpfully, stays on my other shoulder, preening her feathers.

"Osha! Oshawott!"

"I really need to get you guys translators…"

"Oshawooottt" Finally Einstein stops and points to a curved archway, leading to some type of junkyard-like place. I walk in and look at the sign.

"Dreamyard, huh? Sounds cool!" I say and enter.

The Dreamyard turns out to be a junkyard for wild Pokémon and trainers. I battle the two trainers standing outside, then turn to the small archway leading to another 'room'. To my surprise, I hear some noises coming from inside. I decide to go help. Slipping past the small tree blocking the entrance, I run inside to see Bianca, struggling against two people decked in… medieval clothing! It's Team Plasma!

"Soso! Over Here! Hel-mph…" Bianca notices me and calls me, but the man stuffs something into her mouth.

"I'm coming. Go, Dovy!" I cry. Dovy flies up and in front of me, ready to battle.

"A battle? Let's put a bet on this! I win, then you give me your Pokémon and 1,000 bucks," the taller grunt calls out. Wow, 1,000? That's a lot. I have that much money, but I need it. I grit my teeth, then call out my own rules.

"And if I win, you release Bianca AND give me 2,000 Pokédollars!" I just raised the stakes for them as well. Hopefully, they don't have good Pokémon…

"2,000? Fine, you won't win! Go, Purrloin!" Oh, a Purrloin. Never mind!

"Dovy, Gust and then Wing Attack!"

"Tackle! And then Leer!"

Dovy easily dodges the tiny Purrloin trying to reach her and blows it around with a Gust. She swoops down and hits it whit her wing, knocking the poor Purrloin out.

"Yes! I won!" I cry, jumping up and down. My bag also jiggles around, spewing items. "Oops…"

"Hmph. I'm honest, take this money. I have plenty more anyways! Oh, and your measly friend. Let's go, Jackson." the tall grunt says and runs off, throwing a wad of bills at me.

"Wait up, Johnson!" the shorter grunt follows and drops Bianca. I run over to her and take the handkerchief out of Bianca's mouth.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes. Thanks soooo much for defending me! I wish I could have helped you. Let me help you pick up your stuff!" Bianca laughs.

"Thanks!" We pick up the strewn contents of my purse.

"Hey, Soso. What's this?" Bianca asks, holding up two rocks. One is a beautiful gem, with the emblem of fire inscribed inside. The other is a chip off of a larger rock, covered in NeverMeltIce.

"N-nothing! Give it to me!" I stammer. I forgot about them! I grab the two stones and clutch them to my chest. They both mean a lot to me and I don't want to loose them.

"Sure… Hey, I want to catch another Pokémon. Your Patrat is doing great, though. Again, thanks for giving to me. See ya!" Bianca runs off, like her usual flighty self. I return my Pokémon and head for the Pokémon Center woodenly, mind full of memories.

"I miss you, Sammy…" I murmur.


	7. Chapter 7

**nothing to see here, move on!**

* * *

><p>"I just want some hot chocolate and a croissant, please. Einstein, what do you want?" I ask the next day. I have just arrived in the local restaurant for breakfast. My Pokémon are scattered all around me.<p>

"Osha! Oshawott!" he cries, pointing to the menu importantly. His confidence has been greatly boosted since when we met, and the nurses at the Pokémon Center have told me that he will evolve soon.

"Uh… Lemonade?"

"Osha!" he nods vigorously.

"Great! Lemonade for my Oshawott, please. I say, looking up at my red-haired waiter. Puppy orders some cinnamon bread and Dovy decides on oatmeal, strangely.

"Your order will be here in flaming-hot time. Hey, are you here for the gym too?" the waiter asks.

"Well, yes. But I can't find it…" I sigh.

"It's here, actually. This restaurant is the gym. Me and my brothers are the leaders."

"Really?"

"Yup. You chose Oshawott, right? You're battling Cilan, the grass-type specialist. You better hurry, he's leaving soon! By the way, I'm Chili, the fire typist," Chili blabbers on.

"Oh. I'll hurry." I say.

The food arrives soon. We all eat quickly and finish in five minutes.

"Done? Come with me then." Chili pops back up and leads me to a doorway. Inside is a huge battlefield. Chili must have warned his brother, because Cilan is standing on one side. The judge/announcer announces my entrance.

"The battle between challenger Soso and Leader Cilan will now commence! It will be a two-on-two battle. Only the challenger may switch out. Begin!" he calls. well, they don't waste time… I think.

"Go, Lillipup!" Cilan stutters out.

"Einstein, go!"

Soso vs. Cilan  
>"Work up, Lillipup!"<br>"Water Gun, quick!" Einstein blasts the Lillipup into a wall. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem too weakened.  
>"Try one more Work Up!"<br>"Tackle!" Einstein hits the Lillipup. While clearly very weak, the Lillipup staggers back up.  
>"Now, Tackle!"<br>"Use Water Gun to shoot away from it!" I call. Einstein manages to escape, but the Lillipup persists and hits him. The Work Up makes the attack extremely powerful, and Einstein is immediately weakened. But suddenly, he takes out his shell. A blade of water appears from it, and Einstein whips it at Lillipup. Lillipup faints immediately.  
>"Einstein… That's Razor Shell!" I cheer as my Oshawott scratches himself on the head shyly, but proud.<br>"Return, Lillipup. You worked well. Soso, good job on that. But can your Oshawott stand up against my Pansage?" Cilan calls, releasing a green monkey.  
>"Probably. But still, return, Einstein. Go, Dovy!"<br>"So you want to play with type advantages?"  
>"Better to be safe than sorry!"<br>"True… Vine Whip!"  
>"Dodge! Then Gust."<br>Dovy easily escapes the two green ropes trying to hit her. She then swirls up a powerful whirlwind that knocks the Pansage to the ground.  
>"Grr… Work Up!"<br>"Quick, Wing Attack it until it faints!" Dovy happily complies. The Pansage soon faints against the barrage of strong super-effective moves.  
>"Darn… Return, Pansage," Cilan says.<br>"Good job, Dovy!" I call happily. Then it hits me… I JUST WON MY FIRST GYM BADGE!  
>"Great, Soso. My brothers will give you your badge. I need to go, though. Good-bye! Enjoy your journey!" Cilan runs off.<p>

"Uh… bye?" I say. The other two brothers walk up to me and hand me the badge. I pick it up. It is jagged, like lightning, and has red, blue, and green fused together. I stick it into my badge case.

"Again, congrats." the blue-haired brother, Cress, says.

"Yup. Have fun!" Chili bubbles.

"Thanks. See you!" I call, leaving the gym using the same door as Cilan.

"Byyyyeeeeeeeee!" the teenage gym leaders call, donning their aprons again.

My Pokémon are amazing! I think to myself, full of pride in winning a gym badge. I release them so they can stretch their legs out and train more for the next gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**HUGE chapter here!**

* * *

><p>"Soso! Is that you?" I have just stepped out of Striaton City's famous garden and someone has just called out my name.<p>

"Yes?" I ask, turning around. My Pokémon flock around me, looking for the person as well.

"Here! In front of the Daycare!" I look and see a tall, balding man standing in front of a red building.

"… Uncle Rob?" I ask in disbelief. Memories swirl up in my head, reminding me of my uncle and aunt's child… I push my thoughts down and run to my Uncle Robert.

"Soso! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in." Uncle Rob ushers me in and shuts the door behind me. He leads me to another door and closes that door behind me as well. I find myself in a small room full of… baby Eevees! One runs up to me, curious as to who I am. I pick it up and pet it.

"Soso… Is that you?" A woman sitting on a chair in the middle of the room looks up.

"Aunt Julia? Wow, you guys live here?" I ask, walking over.

"Sit down, Soso. We'll tell you everything. What are you doing here, though? With Pokemon too…" Uncle Robert pulls two chairs in.

"Oh, I started my Pokémon journey like, two days ago. How about you? What happened to you after… you know…" I trail up. Nausea swirls up in my belly again.

"You can say it, honey. We've gotten over… Sammy… already…" Aunt Julia murmurs, lost in memories of the sweet young boy with a bright life ahead of him, lost too early.

I'm not saying it for your sake… I'm not saying it for mine… I think.

"We miss him a lot, Julia, but Soso was closer to him than any of us…" Uncle Robert says. "At least Sammy is in a good place now. Him dying was… meant to be, I guess."

* * *

><p>At the word "dying", my memories overtake me, above my control.<br>"Soso, I'm going out to the forest to play! Can you come?" a chubby boy around my age of six asks me.  
>"Let me ask Mom. I'll be right back!" I reply, running into my home. "Mom, can I go to the forest to play with Sammy?" I ask.<br>"Sweetie, finish your Pokémon homework. Then you can play." my mother replies.  
>"Saaaaammmmyyyyy! I can't come until I finish my homework!" I call out to him.<br>"'Kay Soso! Meet me there then!" Sammy calls back. I see him run off to the woods.  
>"Byyyyeeee!" I shout back.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are the three starters of Unova… Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig…" I mutter, bending over my homework ten minutes later. Suddenly, I bolt up. "Is that… smoke?" I ask to no one. Looking out the window, I see that there is smoke, curling up from the woods.<br>"Moooooom! Smoke from the woods!" I scream, running for the area. Oh, god, Sammy's in there! I think frantically.  
>I see… fire from between the trees. Then, I hear an inhumane shriek from deep within the fire… Sammy! I try to run to him, but something stops me… A Pokémon!<br>It looks like a Ponyta, but with larger flames. It runs away, deeper into the forest. I later learn that it was a Rapidash.  
>Someone starts pulling me back. I turn around and see a firefighter. Tears start to prick my eyes, and it turns into full-blown crying. The firefighter says nothing and just picks me up and carries me back home. I know what has happened, why my aunt and uncle leaves the day after, I know everything…<br>"Soso? You okay?" Aunt Julia is shaking me gently. I jerk up, realizing that I dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" I say hurriedly.<p>

"Anyways, after that incident, we moved here, to raise up Pokémon like they were our own children!" Aunt Julia says.

"That's amazing! What are all these Eevees doing here?"

"A new litter was born recently," Uncle Robert says. The Eevee in my arms, which I forgot about, mewls gently and gestures outside.

"Wow! Oh, it's dark already…" I murmur.

"Ah, time passes so quickly. Enjoy your journey while you can, Soso. You can stay here for the night." Uncle Rob replies.

"Great, thanks!" I say happily. Aunt Julia leads me to a small room with a cosy bed that I quickly curls up on, my Pokémon plus the Eevee I was petting at the foot of the bed. That night, I have a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I don't own pokémon...**

**IMPORTANT author's note at the end!**

**LOOK AT IT PRETTY PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Yawning, I wake up and look around the room with bleary eyes. Where am I? Oh, right, the Pokémon Daycare, which my aunt and uncle runs. I sit up, and a little bundle of brown fur falls off of my chest with a yelp.<p>

"Eevee!"

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry," I apologize. I realize my other Pokémon are not in my room. Picking up the small Eevee, I walk out of the room and find my Pokémon feasting on berries. The Eevee jumps out of my arms and joins them.

"G'morning guys!" I say to Einstein, Puppy, and Dovy.

"Shawott!"

"Pup! Lilli!"

"Cooooo!"

"Ah, Soso, you're finally awake!" I turn and see my aunt walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm a late sleeper…" I say sheepishly.

"No matter. I guess you'd better get going, hmm?"

"Yup! I want to get to Nacrene by tonight!"

"Great. Listen, we have a gift for you…" Aunt Julia trails off and turns, beckoning my uncle in. Uncle Robert was holding a small box.

"You didn't need to…" I mumble.

"We insist," Uncle Rob says in his deep voice, holding out the box to me. I open it, and gasp. It is a Pokémon Egg!

"That is an Eevee egg, and it is close to hatching. Please keep it and train it. You know, Sam's favorite Pokémon was a Flareon. Please evolve it into one using a Fire Stone, if you can find one." Aunt Julia says.

"I will take great care of it!" I exclaim, cradling the egg tenderly.

"That is why we gave it to you. Eat some breakfast here, then keep going." Uncle Robert rumbles. I skip eagerly into the kitchen, ready to continue my journey.

"Thanks for everything, Uncle Rob and Aunt Julia!" I cry an hour later, waving at them.

"Come back soon!" they reply.

I turn around a skip on, holding my Pokémon Egg and release my Pokémon. I continue onwards, my skip gradually turning into a run. I stop to battle trainers, but soon I reach a more lonely path. I slow down.

"Am I going the right way?…" I wonder, ambling on.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness…" Something whispers into my ear. I scream, jumping around and swinging my fist into whatever is there.

"Oof!" it grunts as my fist makes contact. I see a mass of green hair and a golden… Rubik's Cube? Wait… that's N!

"N?" I murmur, peering at him.

"Hello. Thanks for hitting me…" N says in his usual hurried speech.

"Hi, hello, hey, namaste, konichiwa, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BEHIND ME?" I screech.

"I-I thought you needed assistance…" he mutters.

"Oh… In that case, could you tell me where Nacrene City is?" I ask.

"Uh… you passed the junction a while back to Nacrene; it's 5:00 p.m. now, and if you go back, you won't get there until tomorrow afternoon…" N says, calculating hard in his head. I gasp- I was going the wrong way.

"Oh pooey."

* * *

><p>I decide that I will spend the night camping in the path <strong>(AN thebestyoshi (check out her story!), who is with me right now, told me to write 'museum' instead of 'path' and name the chapter 'Night In the Museum' :P)**. N, being the kind 'gentleman' he is, sad that he would stay with me for the night. I get out a sandwich for dinner, and N prepares a cup of green tea for himself.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me. I turn around to see what is there, when suddenly–

"EEVEE!"

"AHHH!"

"VEEE!"

"WHAATTT!?"

"Eevee?"

"VEE!"

"Soso? You okay?"

It looks like the Eevee I was petting back at the daycare. I pick it up and start stroking it.

"Are you the Eevee from the Daycare?" I ask it.

"Vee! Eevee, eev, eevee! Vee, eevee, eev-eev, eevee…"

"Uh, your Eevee is saying that she is the Eevee from the Daycare you took care of. She wants to travel with you because you are a nice trainer and she wants to explore the region with you. She hopes you will let her do so," N says. I am surprised at first that he can understand Eevee, but then I remember that this is one of his talents.

"Oh… I'll be glad to take care of you, Eevee!" I say happily. "What's your name, and what do you want to evolve into?"

"Vee, Eevee. Eevee, Eev-Vee."

"Her name is Snowy, and she wants to become a Glaceon," N translates.

"Well then, hi Snowy! Welcome to the team!" I shout, holding out a Pokéball to the little Eevee. She touches it with her nose, and a bright reed light engulfs her, pulling Snowy into the Pokéball.

"I suppose I shall say congratulations now," N sighs. "Anyways, you need to sleep."

"I need to sleep? Not you?" I challenge him.

"You know what I mean,"

"Fine…" I pout, releasing my Pokémon so they can sleep with me. Einstein and Snowy dive into my sleeping bag, and Dovy settles into my cap, which is lying next to me overturned. Puppy decides to stay outside. A few minutes pass as I lie in my sleeping bag, watching N lean against a tree.

"N? What's your name?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, I do not wish to speak about it," N says, startled by my sudden question.

"Why?"

"People will laugh at me."

"I'm not going to laugh!" I promise. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" N grows frustrated.

"YES!" I shout, impatient.

"FINE! It is Natural."

"Natural… to say it?" I ask, confused.

"NO! My name is Natural!"

"Ahhh…" I say. It is a weird name, and doesn't suit him.

"Soso?" N says, peeking up at me from under his hat.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to laugh at me?"

"No, I'm just going to think of a different name for you…"

"Why?"

"Because 'N' doesn't suit you…" I say. I look up at the night sky, which sparkles with stars. It's beautiful but mysterious, dark and alluring, all at the same time.

"N! Your new nickname is Night!" I say happily. All the qualities of a night sky suit him too.

"Night… I like that," he says.

"So, Night, what Pokémon do you have?" I ask. "I know you have a Purrloin–"

Night cuts me off. "I released the poor creature. The only Pokémon I 'have' is Zoroark. He is my friend, and I will never battle with him."

"O-oh… Call I see him?" I ask.

"My friend, come out!" N calls, throwing a Pokéball out. A tall, black and red, bipedal animal emerges. It growls, looks around, and spots me.

"OHMYGOD it's soooooo cute!" I shriek. I run over to hug it.

"ZOROARK!" I shoots a beam of fire at me. I freeze. Fire… forest…. Sammy….. so… tired….

* * *

><p><strong>PEOPLE<strong>

**I have a proposition for you**

**The total number of reviews I get for my story starting NOW until my next update time will be multiplied by one HUNDRED words. That number will be around how long the next chapter will be. So the more you review, the longer the chapter will be. I will update before my birthday, October 21.**

**If I get TWO reviews total, the next chapter will have two HUNDRED words.**

****If I get THREE reviews total, the next chapter will have three HUNDRED words.****

******If I get TEN reviews total, the next chapter will have ten HUNDRED words, or a THOUSAND WORDS!  
><strong>****

******SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!******


End file.
